FwPC30
, dubbed Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm in the English dub, is the 30th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 30th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The girls deal with their first day back at school with the disruptive, troublesome Pollun tagging along. Meanwhile, the Dark Trio decide to use this to target the girls, but will Pollun be more of an asset then they realized? '' Summary The girls call forth the guardian from the Hopish to ask if he knows anything about their new enemies. He tries to explain, but Pollun starts distracting him by playing with his face, then juggling the Prism Stones, claiming that they belong to him now. The guardian snags the stones back, claiming that there's no way he'd hand something containing the 'power of creation' to someone like him. He admits that he doesn't know much about their new enemies yet, but he has a bad feeling about their intense darkness, warning the girls to act quickly for the sake of the Garden of Rainbows. It's then Honoka sees Nagisa's summer homework book and notices that it's blank. She chastises her and reminds Nagisa that summer vacation ends today, but the procrastinator reassures her that she works best when pushed into a corner. Meanwhile, back at the isolated mansion in the woods, more of the building's interior is shown to be barren and dusty with cobwebs. The Dark Seeds are in their civilian form, hanging out inside the mansion. Regine states that they should revive the Evil King soon, but the older-looking one mentions that they should obtain the Prism Stones, which are in the possession of Pretty Cure. The next morning, as the girls are walking towards school Nagisa reveals that she hadn't slept much last night, since she was preoccupied with finishing her summer homework- which she didn't manage to do. The girls notice that Nagisa's bag is heavier than usual, which is strange since they weren't supposed to bring much on the first day back. It turns out that Pollun had hidden his commune inside Nagisa's bag. He wanted to come along with the girls and refuses to hear otherwise, with Mipple pointing out that changing his mind is impossible. The girls have no choice but to concede. After class begins, Nagisa is quick to admit that she forgot to do the homework and willingly punishes herself by standing outside in the hallway. When Pollun, from inside Nagisa's bag, voices his desire to come too, Honoka quickly tries to cover for him by acting like she said it, by implying that she also didn't do her homework as well and she leaves to join Nagisa. In the hall Nagisa scolds Pollun for getting Honoka in trouble, but he is more preoccupied with how bored he is and he refuses to quit down. Ms. Yoshimi comes outside and tells the two girls to be quiet, thinking it was them who made all that noise, and once she leaves the girls realize Pollun ran off somewhere. He is shown to be in the Principals office drawing on a photo of the Principal with a red marker. The girls sneak up and catch him, but they are found out by the Vice Principal, who accuses them of vandalizing the photo, and punishes the two by making them weed the grass on school grounds. Nagisa is too sleepy and hot to continue working, prompting Honoka to claim that she will finish all by herself, but Nagisa insists that they continue working together. They eventually finish, and the Vice Principal states that they did a good job. Just then, the Dark Seeds in their civilian forms walk up to the school. The Vice Principal, now hypnotized, mistakes one of them for the Principal and welcomes 'him.' While Nagisa is resting, Honoka notices that Pollun has gone missing again, and by now Nagisa is peeved that he keeps getting them into trouble. They step out into the hallway where they notice that it has gotten much darker now, but Honoka mentions that it's only 3 o'clock in the afternoon. They find Ms. Yoshimi and the Vice Principal unconscious, leading them to suspect that the Dotsuku Zone is behind all of this. Outside of the school, they find all three Dark Seeds, fully-transformed, standing on the rooftop. They demand the girls hand over the Prism Stones and the girls try to escape, but they are cut off by Kakuzawa, who strikes open a portal in-between the girls. Regine opens the portal, revealing the dimension that the guardian is hiding in, along with the Prism Hopish. Seeing them grab the guardian, the girls transform into Pretty Cure. They try to attack but these do nothing, even after trying Marble Screw, with the seeds negating it by stating that all they needed to do was split the black and white lightning apart to weaken its power. The seeds then go on the offensive, while the guardian manages to teleport out of their grasp. He teleports into the school, prompting the seeds to come after him. Pretty Cure also follows, leaving everyone to search inside the school building for the guardian. The guardian finally hides out on the school's rooftop. He realizes that if he is being currently targeted, he must hand over 'the power of creation' to someone in possession of 'the power of light'. He senses such someone nearby, but it turns out to be Pollun. Unaware of what is currently going on, Pollun asks the guardian to play with him. Leaving him with no choice, the guardian decides to transfer the Prism Stones' power to Pollun. The recipient has no idea what just happened, but before the guardian has a chance to explain, the seeds finally come up to the rooftop. They capture him, and flick Pollun away, not aware that he has 'the power of creation' now. Pretty Cure arrive to the rooftop and are promptly beaten up by the seeds, but they struggle to get up. Pollun sees this and crawls over to them, then screams at the seeds to stop bullying the girls; his voice and power are amplified and he begins glowing, cause a strange card to appear. It slashes itself over his commune and sends the power of light to Pretty Cure in the form of Rainbow Bracelets. The seeds of darkness try to attack again, but they notice the girls are much faster and stronger this time. The girls themselves notice that White's injuries and Black's sleepless fatigue have ceased, then they release their brand new attack Rainbow Storm on the seeds -after Nagisa noting she once again said something strange against her will- and their power pushes them back. They keep the guardian in their grasp and make a hasty retreat. After the fight, the girls leave school noticing everything has returned to normal, and they ask Pollun about what happened. He confesses that he doesn't know, which makes the girls worry as they realize the Dotsuku Zone is in possession of the guardian and the Prism Stones. Major Events *Wisdom sacrifices the power of the Prism Stones to Pollun before he is captured by the Dark Seeds. *Pollun releases the power of the Prism Stones within himself, forming the Rainbow Braces and allowing the Cures to perform Rainbow Storm for the first time. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Juna *Regine *Belzei Gertrude *Parrot Secondary Characters *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Kometsuki Kyouto *Principal (photograph) *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is '''Blast it Away! Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm!' * This is the first episode where the ending theme, Get You! Love Love?!, uses different visuals for the second-half of the season. ** The first version of the ending theme, that ended at FwPC29, had visuals of Pisard, Gekidrago, Poisony, Kiriya, and Ilkubo dancing along. The second version replaces them with the Dark Seeds instead. ** In the second version starting here, the fairies, including Pollun now, are put together with the girls in the final shot of the ending theme. * The is also the first episode that uses a new eye-catch for the second-half of the show. This time featuring Pollun. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes